Shitsuji no Monogatari
by Idyllicdream
Summary: Otherwise known as The Butler's Tale. When the old butler of the Tohsaka household retires after years in service, the thought of anyone replacing him is short of preposterous to Rin. When her new butler turns out to be arrogant, sarcastic and irritating to no end, Rin's life takes a new turn. One thing's guaranteed though: with Archer, her life is never the same (Historical AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A sigh of great relief swept through class 2-4 as the last exam papers are collected. With it, their weeks of torturous revision and nerve-racking anxiety had finally come to a close, for better or worse. The noise volume increased - steadily and then explosivel, flooding the halls as answers were traded, sighs of relief as well as frustrated cries broke out. Soon the boys began preaching about football matches in the afternoon while the class' female population moved on to talks about cooking and sewing.

"It feels so good, doesn't it, Rin-san?" One of them tentatively approached and talked to the poised, regal girl seated beside the bright-lit window. Out of everyone in the room, she was probably the most stunning person, in the best sense of the word.

Her black hair rolled off her shoulders like gleaming silk, almost like a river under the moon. Her face was clean and elegant, with cheeks naturally tinted with a slight rosy hue. Her eyes had a dreamy look, though they would be more used to being sharp and piercingly proud.

"Eh? Oh yes" Rin was tucking away her stationary and looked up absent-mindedly. She smiled in order to be polite, as she had not been paying attention.

"Is that all you have to say?" The girl, Amy-chan exclaimed, pouting. "Such a difficult paper. Only people who do really well can say that. It must have been a breeze for you."

The green-eyed girl laughed uncomfortably. "Ah, well. I have been studying."

"But you're the smartest person in the entire school! What do you need studying for? Even if you hadn't done any revision, you would have gotten the perfect score anyway." barged in Hana, the girl sitting in the desk to Rin's right.

"That's not true!" Rin began to protest, but she was good-naturedly waved off.

"Whatever, this calls for a **celebration**! Why don't we go karaoke this afternoon until our voices go hoarse? The boys are doing their own little football worship too." Hana took out a comb and started smoothing her thick brown hair.

Instantly passionate, Amy agreed, jumping out of her seat. "I think that's a great idea. You'll come with us, won't you Rin?"

Rin looked slightly taken aback by the offer and briefly wondered if it'd be rude to refuse right away. It wasn't as if she didn't want to go, but she had made other plans that day. Very important plans. But she soon decided she'd have to break it to them anyway; there was little point in hesitating.

"I'm sorry, guys. My father is leaving this afternoon, and I must see him off." A look of apology melted across her face.

"It's okay Rin. We understand." Hana said, looking slightly disappointed.

"How long will he be gone this time?" Amy glanced at her with concern.

Not for another year at least, Rin secretly thought. But instead of saying so, Rin replied with the best smile she could muster, and the words that came were that she didn't know. It was probably more of the truth than she had.

...

Rin had learnt not to be upset when her father leaves. This time would be no exception.

Except this is time, some things were different, Rin sadly thought as she strode purposefully towards the black car specifically waiting for her.

"My lady, good afternoon." an old man, smartly dressed in a black suit and tie, vailed and bowed to her. He was her butler and chauffeur. Or, in her absolute opinion, the only person who truly mattered in her life.

"Hello, Ojii-san." Rin immediately disregarded her own glum thoughts as she beamed happily at the man.

As light as a gliding swallow, she climbed onto the elegant car and waited patienly as her butler closed the door and spun the engine to life. Carefully he steered it onto the lane.

"How was your day, my lady?" He asked, his voice as husky as old leaves passing on a windy day. This was a question he often asked whenever she'd return from school. Naturally, Rin was prepared to answer it.

"The exams were much harder than I'd expected," Came her confident response. "However, it was nothing I couldn't have done."

"That is to be expected from my lady." The old man declared boastfully. "She is never one to scare before a test."

"Of course not!" She exclaimed indignantly. "I have to make you proud, do I?"

"Master Tokiomi would be proud of you as well, although not **_nearly_** as much as I am." He laughed, like an old grandfather would his granddaughter.

Rin snorted. "You know father doesn't place value on academics."

Tadao, aware of the sensitive topic and her charge's sour tone, quickly decided on another one.

"Oh! That's right. Our Young Lady will be a senior at high school next year..."

"I am." Rin said and sat a little straighter.

"Hmm? Girls at that age have lots of boys to fawn over." He suggested innocently. Yet Rin had to flinch seeing how he was shooting her a dark look through the back mirror - a menacing aura swamped their compartment.

"Jii-san!" Rin cried out, aghast and with embarrassment all over her face. "I've told you many times. I don't have anyone like that!"

"Or so you've told me." He whistled, and the murderous aura receeded.

Rin straightened her back, although her posture was already exemplary elegance and spoke with a proud, dignified tone. "I'm not interested in boys. Most of them act so immature at school anyways."

Her worry-wart old butler wasn't persuaded, per se. "I was young once, too, believe it or not. Quite the lady's man I was, may I say. Immaturity can be a charm."

"No. It isn't." Rin said sourly. "Trust me, Jii-san. There's no one at school who could possibly convince me to change my mind."

"Oh? How unlike you to lack imagination." Tadao chuckled. "It's a small world, my lady, and by the day it is increasingly so. Though I trust your judgment, school is not the last place one needs to fall in love."

" **Ugh** , enough, Jii-san." Rin muttered in disdain. "We'll talk about something else."

"Very well, my lady. Whatever suits you best." The old butler let out a cheerful laugh. "I doubt you'll have to suffer from my meddling for ever." He continued casually, as if he was speaking about nothing at all. But the words stung. The car expertly glided through the street, its soft hum so familiar to Rin's heart.

"Ojii-san..." Rin's heart lurched in her chest. She had been trying to avoid any mention of this, the matter that weighed so heavily on her mind these days past. Rin was rarely unsure of herself, rarely disturbed by change, be it worse. But now, that horrible empty feeling in her was undeniably real. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase it from her mind. That was because two days after her father, Lord of the Tohsaka Manor'd left, Mori Tadao will be officially retiring, after his 15 years of loyal service in the noble's family.

...

"My lady, I…" Tadao began to say, without turning around.

"That's enough already. I know what you are going to say." Rin swiftly interrupted. Her tone was firm and slightly admonishing, but also was very soft and kind.

Her dear old butler, stubborn as a mule, wouldn't be deterred by anyone questionable, let alone this good young girl he'd known nearly all her life. "My lady, I only wish to express how deeply sorry I am." His voice trembled, though the weathered hand on the wheel held firm.

Rin's heart leapt out of her chest, and she clutched it to make sure it was still. "No, jii-san." Rin burst out. "Why are you sorry? You've been so kind to me all my life. You could have retired many years ago, but you stayed for me. I wouldn't be as I am without you helping me all this time." She said in earnest, taking in a deep breath and sending him a confident smile. She knew he could see it.

"I'm all grown up now, Jii-san, so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Yes, that is true." The old man chuckled. Rin smiled.

"That's why you should not be sad. Come on, let our final drive home together be happy, as always." After a moment of hesitation, she added. "We can talk about my non-existent love life too, if you want."

This got Tadao laughing heartily, while Rin was glad the mood had brighten. "As my lady wishes."

But despite her brave words and cheerful facade, Rin knew she was crumbling inside. Already, she felt so lonely, even as she sat behind her beloved Jii-san. That he was here could not change the fact that he was leaving. He was leaving! And after that, she'd be all alone in her vast, empty space of a mansion. Not home. It could not be home, if Tadao's gone.

Rin could feel the very cornerstone of her life rocking, and could only trust her own strength to ride out the storm.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Don't worry too much, Rin. You'll have your new butler next chapter. I think you'll like him *wink wink.

Please please review. They fuel my writing XD


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell to you

**Chapter 2**

From Fuyuki harbor there was a brilliant view of the sea. Rin had been here many times before, on many a passing season. The view was familiar to her, and she was fond of it in a particular way. On wintry days its surface was shimmering silver, polished under the cold sun; and in summer it would appear merrier with a pleasant baby blue, tinged with white waves.

This time, Rin had come to it as the sun set. The beautiful sphere was just shy of the horizon, barely leaning in. Its rays cast a golden shadow on the sea, setting the water alight with amber and tints of rose as the world waited. The wind was mild and gracious, playing her hair and kissing her cheeks. Rin thought she had never seen a lovelier view.

"May your journey be favourable, Master Tokiomi." Tadao bowed in respect.

Her father nodded once. In the light his coat had an almost crimson glow, and in the wind it billowed slightly. The elegant turn of his head spoke of power and composure, silent and exerting no effort.

"Take care, Tadao." He said simply, unsmiling.

"Thank you, sir." The man replied with formality, indifferent to the callousness of the Tohsaka head. It is so strange how so warm a view could harbour such distant-feeling emotions.

Now Tokiomi turned to Rin, who felt unsure – always unsure before her father's unreadable gaze. The stately way Tokiomi carried himself had impressed Rin immensely as a child; and though she was not intimidated now, she felt like one again, her spirit withering somewhat.

"Have a safe trip, Father." She repeated the words she'd been speaking every time on these docks since she was a child.

Her father still didn't say anything. Not that she expected him to. Tokiomi was a man of few words, of which even fewer expressed his emotions.

But he opened his mouth and told her. "Tadao's replacement will arrive four days after his retirement. You will be well taken care of, Rin."

Those words sent an angry surge through her mind that for an instant she forgot how nervous she was. Although she reigned in her emotions and schooled her expressions, it didn't mean she wasn't infuriated at the thought of having a 'replacement' for Tadao. _No one_ could replace him. His place in her heart was so special, so sacred to her, that to allow someone else in was absolutely ridiculous! Thankfully, she was able to bit back a rather snide remark.

Composing herself, Rin straightened her posture and reminded herself of her father's presence. It would not do to lose her calm in front of him. She knew her father meant those words for comfort. That soothed her somewhat, knowing that he'd at least acknowledged how much Rin loved her butler, the man that truly raised her. Even Tokiomi knew he wasn't there in much of her life. But she somehow found her father's rare acknowledgement easy to ignore, especially in favour of her fresh anger.

"There would be no need for a replacement, Father." She said pleasantly and smiled, the nonchalant kind she sometimes put on to get her teachers and classmates to accept her ideas. Though her smile might not be real, her words she meant very seriously. Gaining courage, she continued enthusiastically. "I can very well manage the house on my own. In fact, I was looking forward to-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. "Nonsense, Rin. Such work is not for you. You're better off focusing on your studies, and by that I mean your _real_ studies. You were not born and raised to emerge yourself in the work of slaves. Do you understand?"

His casual words were spoken so coldly the young girl felt as though she'd run through an icy shower. Rin innerly flinched at the hardness in his dismissal and replied clumsily. "Yes, Father."

"Any other questions?" He eyed her fiercely.

"No, Father." Came her mechanical response.

Her heart was scorching her with anger. But what else could she say?

"Good." Tokiomi nodded, satisfied.

He extended a hand, but what he offered was not a handshake. He held a white, expensive-looking envelope that bore the Tohsaka house seal. "This is for you." Inside it was a letter, whose contents Rin had no intention of reading soon.

Nonetheless, she took it to please her father. Tokiomi seemed appeased, for he smiled imperceptibly. "The letter contains all the relevant details in regards to our latest manservant," He explained carelessly. "That is all. I'll see you very soon."

With swift steps he boarded the ship, which laying stoic in wait for him. He didn't once turn back.

As the vessel left, Rin waved dutifully after her father. Yet inside, she could not help but marvel at how bitter it all felt.

.

.

"...Jii-san, please stop here." Rin said quietly.

As the black car eased to a stop in front of a beautiful fenced park with autumn-colored trees, Rin immediately slid off and slammed the door in her wake.

"My lady-" Tadao's alarmed cry behind her make her fists clench.

"Do not follow me." She ordered, fully knowing he would never push her Especially not where they were. "Wait for me here."

"My lady, please." Tadao begged, but Rin ignored it despite her heart's guilt.

Soon she disappeared behind the gate, which lay carelessly open and entered the cemetery. Her footsteps were remarkably light on the whispering yellow leaves carpeting the path, so much so that to the normal eye it would seem that she flew.

She was going to visit her mother.

When she found the grave that bore her mother's name, she carefully knelt in front of it. Instinctively her fingers reached out and touched the smooth, cool stone. With one hand, she traced the letters that spelt 'Aoi Tohsaka', as if she was caressing her mother's cheeks. The letters were perfectly inscribed, their fine curves more resembled calligraphy than carving.

"Hello, Mum." She whispered lovingly, taking in a quiet breath. "You would not believe what happened today."

Her grave laid in a beautiful place full of light. All around her trees watched her with eternal steadfastness and rustled comfortingly, their canopy guarded her from the elements. Songbirds would come too, though only their chirps alerted her of their presence. Their voice strangely enough did not speak of death, but of happiness and remembrance. And wonder in a far away world. When she listened, it was the most calming melody.

Even so, she was sad. For all their songs they could not bring back the radiance of her mother's smile, the warmth of her hug nor the kindness in her songs.

"Father is leaving again. I'm used to that now. But he insulted Ojii-san..." Rin could feel upset seeping into her voice. "After all his dedication to the Tohsaka family Father called his work a slave's! He shot me down when I wanted independence. He controls what I do. And you know what else, Mum, he isn't the only one leaving." Her tone lowered miserably.

After a pause, during which she felt exhausted in mind and spirit, she continued softly. "We're having a new butler, since Jii-san is retiring. Jii-san might be able to put up with Father's attitude, but I doubt any replacement will. Soon, I'll be alone. But that'll be a good thing. Cause I doubt whether I'll be able to love anyone besides you and Tadao. Maybe a life alone is a life I need."

Now that she said it, she realized it might be true. There were only a few people in life Rin knew she loved and certainly fewer she was ready to love. She wasn't an exactly picky person, nor was she at all anti-social. It was just that Tohsaka Rin found it very hard to let someone in her heart and become fond of them – always had. Since she was young she had always been a head and shoulder above her peers in terms of wisdom and intelligence. That made it difficult for her to understand them, for example how they could idolise some foreign celebrity whom perhaps only a stern kind of respect. She was simply out of touch with her classmates and as a result, she never found someone as close as a friend. Tadao was the nearest thing.

And he'd be leaving in days. Too soon.

She sighed, wishing to lean close. "I wish you were here. You'd know what to do, right? You'd be strong for me, right?" She whispered, and a tear involuntarily trickled from her eyes twinkling. "Well, Mama, I'll be strong for you." She wiped away the tear with her sleeve. Looking up to glimpse the sky, she softly sang the lullaby her mother gave her long ago. It was called Snow Rain.

 _Everyone will leave on a journey someday_

 _Heavy with sadness and hurt_

 _In search for the answer_

 _That shall be found at the very end_

 _..._

 _The snow melts and twinkles in the night_

 _The wind urges on a quest_

 _The road of the blessed wind_

 _Journeys on with a smile_

The quiet snap of a twig behind her caused her to abruptly cease the song. Quickly whipping around, her eyes found a man dressed in simple clothes. He had unusually light hair – not the kind of pale blond or thin white or even grey. It was silver. His skin was tan, despite the cooler weather. He wore a dark coat that was stark against a white shirt, grey jeans and also a white scarf made of silk. Overall, he appeared full of contrasting tones. Rin thought he must not from around here.

He was standing casually, not even facing her. But he was looking at her.

Crossing his arms, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Ah, so you're the source of that awful singing. I thought I should report someone for disturbing the peace."

Rin's reaction was immediate. She quickly stood up, clenching her fist and blushing, embarrassed that she was caught.

"Well, if you don't like it you're welcome to go somewhere else." She said hotly, and blushed even more when he laughed. "Shut up."

"Trust me," He said when his laughter finally ceased. "I would have if I didn't have to be here. Some of us just don't have the luxury of visiting their loved ones in peace."

Rin growled in frustration, scowling at the man as if he'd go away if she stared hard enough. He smiled happily at her murderous glare before tilting his head with a frown. "By the way, you look terrible." He said bluntly.

What? That was totally uncalled for! Sure he could complain that her singing was distracting, but to go on insult her appearance out of nowhere? This guy's asking for it!

"And what are you supposed to be? The God of Beauty pageants?" She snarled.

Her shoulder shook with displeasure. Even now she was denied peace. The man only raised a questioning brow.

Although, if Rin wasn't too occupied with hating this stranger's guts, she'd notice her words may be that might not be far from the truth. This silver-haired stranger had such an impressive built. Even beneath his dark coat and white shirt one could see the powerful muscles. He was also tall and lean, and had a dashing look. To say he looked like a model would be an understatement, for he had the handsome countenance that belonged to legendary warriors of old.

He ignored her bite and before she knew it he was right beside her, pinching her cheek. "Would you just look at these tears," He frowned. "They're all over your face."

"What? No they're not," Rin batted his hand away like it was an annoying bee.

"Oh look. Now they're all red. Are you sure you're okay?" This time, he brushed her cheek with his hand, feeling its heat.

"I'm fine." She said heatedly, but she didn't jerk away. To her surprise and alarm she found she wasn't very bothered by his touch, and was actually just a bit disappointed when his warmth retreated from her.

He looked at her in deep thought, as if contemplating. It made Rin sarcastically wonder if he could possibly be able to think with such a fat head and inflated ego. No doubt he was about to insult her again.

"Tsk, you shouldn't be out so long in this cold." He sighed, taking off his scarf and began wrapping it around her. "At least keep warm properly when going out."

He finally tied it in a cute knot and smiled. And he did it all so quickly and expertly that Rin didn't have time to react. She could have found some witty remark to say to him, but she was all out, frozen on the spot. This was so patronising, she thought, but... why is it sort of endearing?

"And don't cry too much. It doesn't suit you." He commented lightly before turning and walked away from her.

Only then did Rin snap.

"W-Wait a second…" She started after him, but his strides were longer than hers. Damn it!

She broke into a run, yet the mysterious man had somehow already vanished. There was no trace that he'd ever been there, and he had gone as quickly as a fleeting autumn breeze. There was nothing to prove he wasn't a ghost of sort, none to show that their conversation ever passed.

Except the scarf he gave her. Rin quickly pulled it off, but she had no one to return it to and frankly, she had no idea if she should thank him or shout at him if she did.

"My lady, it's almost dusk. We should be heading back."

Tadao's voice startled her. For a wild moment, she wondered if her butler had witnessed that awkward (and somewhat embarrassing) exchange. She blushed again when he eyed the scarf she was holding.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

Bewildered, she shook her head. "No..."

"I have never seen that scarf before." He raised an inquisitive brow. Rin's shoulders relaxed slightly. If Tadao didn't know where it came from, he shouldn't know who gave it to her.

Rin hesitated with her answer. "Someone left it here." She said, which was part of the truth.

"Do you know who?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure he or she will come back for it. Until then, you can hold on to it." Her butler spoke with such a calm tone that his young charge was tempted to think he knew it for the truth.

Can she? Rin wondered as she deftly climbed into the car. She was in a daze for the rest of the trip back to the mansion. Tadao said nothing.

That strange guy had taken care of her. In an instant, he did what she never allowed anyone to do. Even worse was the fact that she wasn't really angry.

No. Maybe he was a flirt. Maybe he did that to everyone he met. She wasn't special. His act didn't mean anything.

Or so her mind, disliking the alien feeling, tried to rationalise. Her heart though, still beating so fast was whispering to her other things. It knew everything she just claimed wasn't true, but for now it decided to let her mind dominate. Rin felt more in control that way.

The scarf she still held in her hand. Soft and comforting it was and still warm. Rin brought it to her nose despite her better judgment. Flustering, she noticed how nice it smelt.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Kana Ueda, the voice actor of Rin Tohsaka in the Fate/SN series actually sung a real song called 'Snow Rain'. The lyrics above are translated roughly and I found them on Anime lyrics. com. Check out this song! It's awesome.**

 **Second chapter already. Honestly, I'm jealous with Rin. Archer is just one hell of a guy and it's so unfair that I only meet guys like that in (fan)fiction.**

 **Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Echoes of Autumn

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, that's the car." Tadao lifted his old hat. "And that's my niece driving it." Rin's eyes drifted to see a fashionable young woman in her thirties pulling up in front of the main entrance. She couldn't pay attention for long, sa her focus was on Tadao's hat, oddly enough. The item was something he'd kept in good faith for more years than the count of her age, and she knew well why he did - it was a gift from his late wife.

Was it strange that she knew such a detail? Is it normal for a mistress to know her butler more personally? Such were the thoughts she mused. Considering the number years Tadao'd served the Tohsaka family, she would say it wasn't surprising.

Tadao was not wearing his usual suit and tie. His today was casual, made of faded khaki. Instead of a crisp black waistcoat, her butler was wearing a soft-wool cardigan. He held a small leather suitcase him his hand that seemed terribly light. Perhaps there was nothing he could have brought with him.

This was the side of him Rin had never seen before. The sight of him not being formal, not being her usual diligent butler was strange. He was just an old man. His face was peaceful.

He will never go back to being her butler again.

But…

Tadao turned and smiled gently at Rin. "This seems to be farewell-"

Rin leapt up and circled her arms around his neck. If Tadao was taken aback by her sudden gesture, he did not show it.

"You will always be my Ojii-san," She whispered. It sounded vulnerable, she realised. But it came from her heart, so why care. "No matter what happens, you'll always, _always_ be my Ojii-san. No matter what anyone says," She lightly pushed herself away from him to look at his eyes. Those old eyes were, the way his face wrinkled every time he smiled, every gesture was soft with love and sadness and pride.

Rin felt tears in her eyes. Squeezing them, she let those tiny drops fell on to his suit. "No matter where I am, you will always be my grandfather."

Tadao gazed at the fierce young girl in front of him and was reminded of when he first saw her as an even younger girl. She hadn't been shy then. She wasn't shy now. Even if she had grown in wisdom, she still was the child he knew.

Tadao stroke fondly her hair. Rin leaned into her Ojii-san's hands - so thin and aged and delicate they seemed that the wind could blow it away. But the kindness and love in his voice reassured her that he was with her still.

"My _brave_ girl, I am so proud of the person you've become. But from now on, I'm afraid you will have to face many hardships from which I can no longer shelter you." He whispered tenderly, which made Rin ached with sadness and attachment. "But believe in your path as I shall believe in you; for it is as you said, though we're not related by blood, you are indeed my family. Thank you for letting me serve you, Ojou-sama."

Rin smiled joyously at his words and nodded with vigour. "Just you see, Ojii-san. I'll become the greatest noblewoman in this country. I'll surely make you proud." She bravely declared.

"More than anything though," Tadao said. "I wish for you to live your life and be happy. Don't lose sight of what's most important, my dear."

"I won't."

Tadao picked up his suitcase, which he'd carefully put down. Together, the two descended the great entrance and stood before the yellow-painted car of Tadao's niece.

"Goodbye, my dear girl. I'll come visit you, once I settled down. Try not to enjoy it too much when I'm not there." He said very seriously.

"Don't you worry about me now." Rin patted his shoulder and even laughed. "Geez, go and enjoy your retirement already!"

"Don't be too reckless now!" The closing door muffled his voice, but Rin could hear him clearly.

As the car's engine chugged to life and slowly drove away, Rin's light footsteps gained pace. She ran after it despite herself to wave at Tadao one last time. Through the tiny window, Rin could see Tadao having a heart attack. Well, she supposed she did run out on the road on her own after all.

Rin didn't care. It was empty anyway. But she did stop and stand in the large gate of rich ornate design in front of the mansion. Only when the small yellow car had turned and disappeared from her sight did Rin drop her hand slowly. The enthusiasm seemed to have been sucked out of it, for it hung joyously by her side.

She stood still for a while, staring after the car's ghost.

With heavy feet she somehow made her way back to the building. She halted in front of the main entrance, where a few seconds ago Tadao still stood. Solemnly, she glanced up. Beyond the roof was the sky – flawless and beautiful and inviting. A perfect blue that was utterly beyond her, no matter how she reached.

The wind was rising around her, and the trees shook sorrowfully in its midst. The leaves where only a week ago was green now donned the signs of the season. In the garden pond the swans would be gone and the water utterly still.

Finally, before her was her home. This large towering building was an architecture marvel - meticulous and impressive at every turn. But it was little more than a decorated prison, one she must return but could not leave.

So be it, if that was her fate.

Rin took in a deep breath before bracing the marble steps, walking as proud as any queen, as any lonesome warrior. The doors shut behind her and thus shut out the world.

.

.

The next few days were strangely quiet to Rin. She'd be coming home, walking when she'd take a moment to stop in front of the mansion and breathe in the sight of the house that should be home. Absolutely nothing about it had changed since Tadao was gone. Its sturdiness must have endured longer than the life of any living man, or any amount of time man forgot to count.

At the moment though, the ancient building seemed to reflect the state of Rin's heart. It was as dignified as ever, but there was no laugh in it. There was only silence that sometimes echoed of loneliness, but most other times did not echo anything at all.

In the days following Tadao's departure Rin found more time for herself and to reflect her life than anytime before. It was more painful at first, but slowly the wish for companionship buried itself deep in her heart. And Rin became by the day more convinced of her independence, that she truly did not need anyone in the world, nor in her life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oh Rin :((( I feel so bad for her.

No Archer in this chapter, which honestly isn't fair. I love writing him because you can never predict what he'll do. Not writing a chapter with him in it feels weird!

I know it's been at least two weeks since my last update. Everyone's been giving me such support. It makes me so guilty and I can only say I'm sorry. Exams have kept me coming home so tired and I have my personal statement to finish :(( Anywhoo, I hope y'all not too mad at me for not having Archer in this lil chappie. (It's my alter ego speaking. Don't listen to him!)


	4. Chapter 4: A new meeting

**Chapter 4**

"What is with all this commotion!?"

Rin was walking with a calm pace through the school's court yard, deep in her thoughts, when a couple of students both younger and her peers rushed past her. Their faces for some reason were lit with considerable excitement. Rin quickly caught the arms of a freshman, who was just about to join the fray.

"What's going on?" Rin enquired.

"Oh Tohsaka Senpai, you _must_ come and see." The younger girl was tugging at Rin's uniform sleeve, eager to be on her way. She was so bent on going that she would have probably dragged Rin with her, had the older girl not restrained her wrist firmly. "Everyone's talking about it! Apparently a foreigner is in front of the school, waiting for someone. I heard he's accepting candy."

With that, the girl was gone. She slipped away from Rin's fingers like a fish, leaving her dumbstruck and all the more concerned. A younger classman wouldn't usually behave this way to her. They treated her with a sort of reverence and often stuttered when she addressed them. Rin didn't particularly enjoy or indulge such treatment; which, in her opinion, only widened the gap between her, a noble-born, and the majority of society. But right now, the lack of formality (or should she say common sense!) was alarming.

She quickly followed the small stream of girls, although not for the same reason as everyone else. If someone were here to cause a stir, she would not go easy on them. It was her duty, after all, to protect the younger classmen, among others.

When she reached the front gate, Rin was expecting to see anything but what she actually saw. A tall man, clad in formal attire, was leaning against a car - _her_ car, surrounded by a small crowd of swooning female students. From _her_ school. Who were all offering him a small box of chocolate or similar sweets.

Needless to say, Rin was incensed. How dare they make such a scene in front the school? This esteemed place, this temple of learning. What's more, it's one of the most respected schools in the entire country. Its student body was infamous for being elite and outstandingly talented, selected based on merit alone. Now they're fawning over him? Some random guy? Rin felt not just indignant, but also very tempted to be cross.

"All younger classmen, please step aside **this instance!** " She barked, in an absolute, commanding tone that left no place for argument or disobedience.

The crowd's chatter ceased at once. They stared at her with awe, and some with a look of shame (though none showed remorse), as they parted and backed away slowly and willfully.

"I must say how very disappointed I am with you, _all of you_. I know it's been a long day and every one is glad to go home, but there is no reason or excuse for you to gather in such a manner in front of the building. Look at yourselves! Have you forgotten your position, your pride as a student? If you will all chase after a stranger the next time you see one, then by all means pursue a career in selling lottery tickets!" She said harshly, addressing all of them. "Next time I see you like this, I'll report everyone to the Headmistress for misconduct. Is that clear?"

A unified murmur of 'Yes, Senpai' rippled through the crowd. Satisfied, Rin dismissed them. She stayed and sharply eyed any who tried to linger around.

"My, my, you gave them a good scolding, didn't you?" A voice sighed, sounding bemused rather than disappointed. "What an authoritarian personality…"

Rin spun around with a speed that would make sprinters shudder. The stranger didn't flinch, but simply watched her with great interest. It made her feel as if she was a book; he was reading her, intent on seeing what happens next.

He was very tall. Rin herself was by no means shorter than average, but she found her head to barely reach above his shoulders. Even when he surrounded by adoring fans, he stood at least a head above them all. She found she had to tilt backwards to get a good look (or good glare) at this man.

"And _you_." She said, not the least intimidated. "You would do well to park somewhere else during this hour. Only those with special permission from the school are allowed to be here."

He was quietly observing her expressions and made no attempt to stop her from preaching him. His own countenance lit up after she spoke that last bit, and he had this mischievous look that told her he knew that exactly.

"Oh? But I do." He said, smiling. Then, he frowned a little, as if entertaining a slightly unpleasant possibility. "Hmm, could it be that you've really forgotten me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tch, Your memory must be poorer than I imagined." He made no effort to conceal his rather abusive words. "Figure that out yourself, Ojou-sama."

.

.

Rin would have sighed exasperatedly at this stranger if such acts hadn't been considered a breach of decorum. When you are a noble you must watch even the slightest things, especially in front of the public. Rin recalled vaguely a quote her old governess had said, that to be born a noble is to live a life forever self-conscious.

So instead she chose to narrow her eyes critically at this man, he seemed utterly unfazed by anything she did. Where did he get his annoying confidence from? Apparently, he had an idea of who she was. If so, why did he opt to treat her like some heads-in-the-cloud? She could name a handful of people who had done so to her in the past. One of them was...

At last, it dawned on her.

" _O-omae_!" She stuttered.

A smirk tugged at the man's face, making him look especially cocky. "Have you finally remembered, Ojou-san?"

That's right! That day at the cemetery. Besides Mother's grave. The appalling comment. The scarf!

Rin felt the instant desire to combust on the spot, for her head sure was hyperventilating, and her cheeks felt embarrassingly hot.

She had forgotten all about it. Her head had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Tadao's retirement and the upcoming days, she had not thought of the enigmatic stranger (who couldn't really be considered a stranger now, seeing how this is the second time they willingly encountered each other).

Rin quickly told herself to calm down. There was no need to lose her head over this. _Yes. He's here to get his scarf back, that's all!_ She mentally persuaded herself into thinking.

Taking a deep breath, she cleared her voice. "Thank you for giving me your scarf the other day. I assume you've come to retrieve it?" When he didn't reply, she continued, taking it as the affirmative, "My apologies. Seeing how I did not expect to see you today (or ever again), I have not brought it with me. Come back tomorrow and I shall have it for you."

There was a moment of silence between them. The last of the students were finally saying their goodbyes and vanish into the street or join their chauffeurs in the car. Rin started to feel some discomfort. Such silence could mean anything.

"Or, would you rather I send someone to deliver it to your home? That, too, may be arranged." She added.

Still no reaction! Why wasn't he saying anything? Give me an answer already, dammit. Rin was feeling a mixture of annoyance, failed anticipation and a lot of impatience. But after a while, she forgot that she was standing ver publicly in front of the school. She forgot that she should be hurrying home. She also forgot whatever supposed reason this stranger had crossed her path again. For she was looking into the most striking pair of eyes that ever existed.

They were grey in colour, steel-like but softer. They had a smooth texture, while the slant of his brows looked almost troubled. She searched for a hint of his previous playfulness, but there were none. His eyes had this almost hardened look that made him, despite his youthful appearance, suddenly ages older.

"You are mistaken, Ojou-san." The man finally replied, which wasn't the only thing that startled her. Rin was also little surprised to see he was more serious. "I did not come here to take back anything. I have come with the sole purpose to fulfill my job, and take _you_ back."

Rin spluttered. _"Excuse me?"_ She asked, in disbelief.

"My name is Archer," He said, bending down to give her a full bow. His hand was placed on his heart, the sign of a vow. "Today henceforth, I am your butler and servant. May my time serving you be of use to the cause of your noble house.".

.

.

Their ride back was a relatively quiet one. Simply put, neither of them said anything.

In the back Rin sat very rigidly, wrestling with her thoughts. Her eyes rested pensively, although sometimes she could not help but staring at the driver, this man who would be her butler.

Somehow, in Rin's mind she could not reconcile Archer's image with that of the chief manservant. He seemed too young, a man who could not be older than her by a few years. Or was it, Rin thought, that with all his years of serving her, Tadao's figure had been so deeply ingrained in her mind that she could not deem any deviance from it possible?

Sensing that she was burdened with more than one question, Archer startled her by saying. "I know you are confused, and righteously so. If you want, you can speak to me and I will-"

"That's enough," Rin cut in. "Do not talk while you drive. It's distracting."

She pushed aside any thought that pointed out to her that she conversed with Tadao all the time in similar situations.

"Humph, very well." Archer replied, sounding neither offended nor disappointed. But the curt retort was somewhat unexpected though, for Rin had been used to Tadao's formally addressing her. He always showed a clear consciousness to rank.

It wasn't that she was afraid that Archer would steer them straight into a streetlamp or an innocent tree - she could see how expertly the car glided under his guidance and the way it deftly turned. Even under her critical eyes, she could find no fault in his driving. The reason was that Rin wasn't feeling talkative at all.

Since the day Mori Tadao left, Rin had managed the estate by herself and was very proud she did. In her mind, it was proof of her independence. Here she thought she was doing a good job, when suddenly, Archer appeared out of no where and complicated her life.

She would have to tell him him that she didn't want him. No, it wasn't a matter of want. She didn't _need_ a new butler. Now that Rin had grown more accustomed to the lack of any companion, she grew more irritated by the thought, by the very presence of one in her life. He would be with her all the time now, wouldn't he? Isn't that what butlers and chauffeurs are for in this society?

Oh, why couldn't life go the way she wanted? First, the prospect of living alone was so daunting. But just when she finally accepted it and found it even minutely comfortable, a new person popped in and ruined whatever solitariness she had now purposely surrounded herself with.

No! She wasn't going to just accept _anyone_ to be her new butler, no matter how shining their resumes were. Rin made up her mind quickly. Even if Archer was hand-chosen by Tokiomi himself, she was sending him and his smart mouth back to her father. That would probably save them all a lifetime's worth of trouble. Definitely, there's no way this was going to work!

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Didn't see that one coming, didya? No? Oh well, who am I kidding, of course you guys saw this coming.**

 **A big thanks to every single person who's reviewed and liked and followed this story so far. This chapter is for you guys!**

 **I've created a poll recently that you can find on my user profile. Don't forget to vote for your favourite fanfiction.**

* * *

 **6/11/2015 Note: I was so anticipated writing this chapter because I thought I could finally bring conflict into the story. However, it seems I am the only one who has felt that way. If there's anything worse than bad publicity, it is no reception at all. It feels horrible to write for an audience who doesn't respond back.**

 **A fanfiction may be free, but it doesn't mean we authors don't invest our time and love into it. We are not a charity and neither are our readers. The relationship is based on mutual respect. Authors took hours to write a decent chapter while readers spend only need to spend a few minutes typing a review to make us as happy as idiots.**

 **So the next time you feel tempted to write something to the author and don't, please remember that we are humans too. We starve if we aren't nourished by the support of our fellow humans.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rin gains an annoying butler

**Chapter 5**

"We're here."

Rin looked up, startled from her thoughts. Before she knew it, they had arrived in front of the Tohsaka Manor. She was still feeling a little bewildered, when Archer exited the car and came to hold the door for her.

This brought her back to her sense. Yes, she was a Tohsaka through and through. And noble families like hers were expected to be the epitome of cool elegance and decorum. There was no time to daydream. Composing herself, she stood beside Archer and told him, in a tone no less than deliberate and firm.

"Archer, as soon as you've put away the car, I'd like you to come to the Main Study Room. I trust you've familiarised yourself with the mansion?"

"Certainly." Archer replied non-chalantly.

As the car drove away, Rin entered her home with a decisiveness in her steps. She was the Mistress of this great estate and she was not going to disappoint by appearing anything short of regal. She made for the Study Room very quickly, glad that she had tidied up the place the day before. There was still a few books on the table. She debated whether to put them away, but decided against it. She didn't want Archer to see her as a spoilt, naive princess, but that she was the well-read individual she was.

She waited patiently, and was awarded when Archer himself entered a few minutes later. His eyes went immediately to her, and didn't even bother to gaze at the magnificent collection of books and scrolls found in the Main Study.

Rin went straight to the point.

"I'll be honest with you about one thing, Archer."

"Hmm?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and Rin struggled to remain in her chair. His face didn't show the faintest hint of worry, despite her tone. In fact, the only emotion she could find was amusement, like an adult on a child!

Argh, she wouldn't let him!

"I appreciate your coming here on my father's orders, but as things are at the present, you are not needed at the Tohsaka Manor."

She paused, waiting for his reply.

Archer's expression didn't change in the slightest. He only smiled and said.

"Go on."

She raised a brow in his direction.

"So, you are dismissed, Archer. I apologise, but that is how things are." She said pointedly.

He surprised her by letting out a chuckle. Then, when his quiet laughter had softened, his expression mirrored hers - a sassy raised brow, although with less fuming and that his eyes weren't frowning like hers.

"My, is this to be my fate, Master? To be given the sack right as I was given the job itself?" He looked though he found it difficult to continue, but only because he was having a hard time holding back his laughter. "How unfortunate I am, not to be allowed even trial to show my competence." He concluded in a woe-is-me drama tone.

Rin physically resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. She said nothing, trying to appear resolute.

"My Master, this is deeply unfair." Archer proclaimed, smiling light-heartedly. "I have been looking forward to be in your service. Tell me, where have I displeased you?"

 _Every time you open that smart mouth of yours would be a good answer._

 _"_ It's not that you displease me, Archer. There is no other reason than my simply not needing a butler right now."

"Oh? Forgive me, it is my understanding that the old butler, my senior has retired recently." Archer replied evenly.

"That is correct. He has retired. But it is also true that I do not require your service." Rin said, trying to be more patient than she was feeling. Usually, manservants don't talk back to her like this. But it didn't matter. If it was a battle of wits she would not be unarmed.

"My service is offered freely to you, Master. I come into your employment without any expectation of monetary reward."

"That is unacceptable. You are not a slave!" Rin cried.

This seemed to stun the man into silence, for as long as silence permitted. He stared at her with thoughtfulness, all traces of humor gone. She was startled. It was the same solemn and heavy, bitter look he gave her that afternoon, when he announced his service to her.

In truth, those eyes frightened her. Not that she was scared, no. But she didn't want to see that look on his face. Already, she hated it.

After two seconds, Archer seemed to recover, but not to his former teasing self.

"If it is as you said, my Master, do I not have the choice to serve you if I will?" He said. "I repeat, I offer my service to you free of conditions; and under all circumstance I shall be a humble servant to the Tohsaka family. The only question is, if you'll let me."

Rin was silent. She had never heard of anyone willing to serve without demanding any payment whatsoever. This was new to her. Should she be suspicious?

As she looked at the man, who was on his knees now and bowing deeply to her, she decided that she should not. Against perhaps all reason, she trusted Archer and his word.

"Very well," She sighed. "Since you so insisted."

Incredible. This man she had met only twice was able to convince her into giving in. She wondered if it made her look soft and gullible, but settled on not caring for either of those things. When she saw the sincere look in Archer's eyes, it was enough.

Archer lifted his head. He didn't wear his familiar teasing smirk, but his eyes had a gleam in them that showed just how true was his appreciation for her decision.

"Thank you, Master."

Rin waved him off. "Don't be silly. This doesn't mean I'm going to let you slack off. Nor am I promising anything permanent either. I will be watching your work carefully, Archer. If I find them unsatisfying, you have your leave of this Manor." After laying down the terms, she added. "And from now on, if you are to work here, I do not want you to call me Master."

"What shall I call you, then?" He asked.

Rin wondered at that for a moment. She hadn't really thought of what Archer should call her, she only knew that she had had enough of formal addresses. It was enough to last her a lifetime. And Master was arguably one the worst.

"Call me whatever you want." She decided.

"Hmm..."

It was Archer's turn to grow thoughtful. He gave an appraising gaze, which irked her somewhat. Despite asking her so adamantly to employ him, he was the one giving her the critical eye.

"I shall call you Rin, then." Archer said suddenly, with a strange look in his eyes. He whispered her name to himself, as if checking its sound. "...Yes, the sound of it suits you." He said fondly, seeming content.

Rin spluttered at the informality and innocence of this act. How could he say it so-so...

Her heart sped up to a hundred beats per second and she felt her cheeks and ears oddly heated. She realised she was blushing, with horror. She quickly turned away and evaded Archer's gaze, who seemed concerned.

"Rin, are you alright? Your cheeks are suddenly red."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. More importantly, this is the end of our discussion. You may go." She said quickly.

"Very well then."

As the door closed behind Archer and Rin could hear his furthering footsteps, she slammed her forehead against a thick book.

Argh, she had srewed up, didn't she? How was it that it turned out this way? How on earth did he manage to disarm all the dignified properties she valued so highly? How could he rile her up so much? How did she lose all her formality against him?

Those were the questions that poor Rin couldn't answer. She was now miserable, as she realised she would now have to live with Archer. Oh, the horror!

Now, the only hope she could bet on was Archer messing up one of his duties. Maybe the black tea he ordered her wasn't the right kind. Maybe he failed to make sure the gardener trim the hedge properly. Maybe he forgot to open one of the curtains the large hall between the two wings in the mansion.

Yes, Rin thought, growing more convinced. Sooner or later she would find some irredeemable fault in his housekeeping that he would have no choice but to resign. She was, after all, naturally observant. Besides, managing a large estate isn't easy. If one is going for age, Archer appeared far too young to have enough experience with such a tremendous task, which would have challenged even seasoned butlers in the country.

Yes, very soon, she would be able to find an excuse to make him leave. Be strong, Rin. You will only have to endure this for so long.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Did you guys get my reference to Rin and Archer's actual meeting in the Fate series? I thought that was a really sweet moment in both the manga, light novel and the anime. In other news, Archer gets to keep his job! (good for you Archer:)**

 **I'm sorry for not updating regularly. Like I said in my profile page, I wrote this fic mainly for the kicks. I write chapters every now and then, but can not update on a weekly basis (sorry).**

 **Anyway, I may change my mind if you guys review. I'm (admittedly) a sucker for those and am _very_ easily persuaded.**


	6. Chapter 6: Early start

**Chapter 6**

The startle of the alarm clock brought Rin out of her bed. It was no easy feat, she should testify - the safe, warm wrappings of her blanket and softness of the silk pillow was irresistible, compared to another dreary day ahead.

Eventually though, she had to get up. Mumbling something about the earliness of the hour, she dragged her feet to the bathroom, where she half-registered the image of her bed-headed self in the mirror. After she slipped into her school uniform, her head cleared a bit and she felt more like herself.

Rin walked into the Tea Room, an elegant chamber painted in a clash of white and pea green. As its name suggested, it was used for breakfast and afternoon tea. When she came in she was slightly surprised (and delighted, even though she refused to admit it) to see the table had already been set. A crisp white piece of table cloth, embroidered in a simple dark flower pattern, covered the varnished surface; on it laid the silverware, which looked handsome and glossy in the sunlight. There was even a small card that wrote what would be on the breakfast.

 _Hmm, not bad. He even polished them…_ Rin thought with a smile before mentally slapping herself. No! She could not let herself be impressed with Archer's work so easily. If anything, certainly not on his first day! Rin had to remind herself of the vow she had made. Yes, scrutinize his work. Kick him out if he fails to meet her standard!

 _Don't be too hard on him now. He did only started this job._ A small voice in her quietly said.

Rin quickly waved it off.

"Of course not. Besides, it depends on his attitude, don't you think?"

As it so happens, the same man that had occupied her thoughts entered the room that same moment. He wasn't wearing his full butler uniform. He only kept an ironed white shirt and black tie, with matching trousers and shoes.

Rin couldn't remember the last time she saw Tadao without his formal clothes. The senior had insisted on upholding the dress code, which Rin had always secretly thought was too uptight. It was rather warm that day though. She couldn't really blame Archer if he wanted to ditch his jacket and vest.

As Archer served her breakfast - a Gull's egg omelette, which has the filling of the lobster from Scotland and crab and served with champagne, Rin looked up and searched his face quizzically. "Good morning, Archer." She broke the ice by saying. "I trust that you slept well?"

"That depends," Archer's lips curled up mysteriously. "on whom I see before I sleep."

Rin was biting down on a piece of bread when she heard, but she spluttered and nearly choked to prevent herself from spitting it out.

As she stared blankly at him, frozen in shock, Archer chuckled and quickly supplied. "Since that is you, I guess my night was good enough."

Dammit, he's teasing me again. Rin thought furiously. She began to fiercely attack her plate with her fork, one would think she was trying to dissect the slice of toast instead of eating.

"There's no need to be so mad, Master. I was only joking." Archer laughed softly, as if satisfied with himself.

She didn't know what was worse: his aggravating her every time they're in the same room or the fact that she always fell so easily for it!

"What did I tell you about calling me Master?"

"That you'd rather I didn't, Rin. Is that correct?"

She sighed. She wasn't used to being called with such familiarity either. Archer really was a guy of extremes. One instance formal, the next so casual it made her feel foreign.

 _He doesn't even realise how informal he sounds. But, it's not like I hate it or anything._

"Yes, Archer. That is correct." Rin couldn't help but sigh again.

"Forgive me. That title is what I usually address Lord Tokiomi. It's difficult to break the habit right away."

"My father?"

Archer nodded. The mention of her father spooked several questions from Rin.

"My father mentioned that he handpicked you to be my butler. And if I recall correctly, so did you." Rin paused, wondering. She'd rarely poked her nose in other people's business, so if Archer refused to talk, she'd never push him to. "How long have you been working him exactly?"

"A number of years. Why do you ask?"

"I see. That must be the case. It's not easy to have Father's good graces. He must really trust you."

"I suppose. He and I are bound to a contract. In some way, there is always mutual benefit for the both of us." Archer answered levelly, though there is something rather stiff about this particular answer, which of course, didn't escape Rin's notice.

"I see. But don't forget, Archer, you're _my_ butler now. Anything my father has to complain, he'll have to bring it to me." She exchanged with him a fierce look, to which Archer seemed surprised but didn't say anything.

After that, the room was once again shrouded in silence. The only sound were the whispering willows behind the huge glass-paned window, the occasional song of the Japanese robin and the clicking of silverware against porcelain. Rin took another bite out of her bread and carefully resumed her meal. It wasn't what she'd normally have for breakfast, but it was admittedly the most delicious she'd had in a while.

When Rin did chance a glance at Archer, however, his face was calm and unreadable. He quietly waited for her by her side, his hands behind his back and ready to take orders and never once faltering in patience as she ate. His whole body was relaxed and still, with his head firmly upright he looked like an extremely well-sculpted statue, if not for how the light seemed to dance peacefully around his face.

"What is it?" He asked when he noticed her gaze, a brow curiously raised.

"I was wondering if you had somewhere else you'd rather be." She said.

"Don't we all?" He smiled, cool confidence practically rolling off his being. But suddenly, his features sobered and he frowned deeply. He almost startled her with the grave look on his face. "I can leave now, if that's what you wish. It seems my presence disturbs you."

"No!" said Rin, perhaps a tad too quickly. "I mean, it doesn't disturb me. Your presence... I don't find it intolerable or anything." Anything she said after that seemed to make things worse. She tried to fix it, but it was already too late!

Archer seemed lightly taken aback, which only seemed to add to his amusement. It would seem that her response was within his anticipation. His face relaxed back into his old flirting self.

"My my, I didn't realise you needed me so much, Master." He started, with that irritating voice. "No one would blame you of course, since the company of someone like myself is rather hard to resist."

"You misunderstand completely," Rin replied flatly, heat sinking into her cheeks, though from irritation or embarrassment she couldn't be quite sure. "As I was saying, you needn't be babysitting me if you have other chores."

"I see. Well, if that is the case, may I stay?"

Rin raised her voice sceptically. "Are you saying you're done with all your work already?"

"You asked whether I'd rather be elsewhere. Then with your permission, I'm content with my station."

 _Does he mean to say he's finished with all the work in the mansion so early in the morning?_ Rin thought skeptically. _That's impossible, unless he stayed up all night!_ With this, Rin made a mental note to make sure that everything within the manor is in order before setting out. It would be nothing too new. She had made routine checks of the house herself everyday after her old butler left.

 _If he holds up to his words, then he is more impressive than I thought..._

"Very well." Rin nodded.

It was strange how it didn't feel uncomfortable to have him here. Usually when she ate, Rin preferred to be left alone with her meal. But it was somehow different with Archer. She didn't mind his presence as much as she thought, which in itself was baffling considering how a moment ago she was mad at him for teasing her.

"Hmm, I think I'll get you something warm to drink. Does tea sound agreeable?" He said thoughtfully, opening his eyes after a moment. Before Rin could comment on it, he disappeared behind the door.

 _Already, so at home in a stranger's house..._ Rin noted. A small smile curled up her lips as she glanced outside the glass-paned window, waiting for her butler to return.

.

* * *

.

"Tohsaka-senpai!" Sakura Matou squealed when she noticed Rin was approaching her, clearly startled.

Someone had just passed over them a moment ago and knocked all the paper and stationary out of Sakura's hands. The person just gave a half-hearted apology and didn't even stop to help her pick up her things. Rin scoffed at their retreating figure with distaste.

She bent down smiled at the purple-haired girl fondly.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

Accidentally encountering Rin Tohsaka was clearly not first on Sakura's morning routine. But seeing how they attend the same all-girls school in Fuyuki, it was hard to miss each other.

"Y-Yes, thank you, senpai!" Sakura stuttered timidly. Sakura always stuttered when she was nervous around someone, and that someone came in the form of only a select few people (which, unfortunately, seemed to include Rin as well). Rin wondered if the girl was afraid of her, in which case there was no reason to. It was a fact that Rin still cared for Sakura even after all that had passed. Or, it could be that Sakura felt impaired when talking a senior?

Sakura's eyes were averted from hers as Rin gathered a bundle of paper and pens in her hands and gave them to Sakura. She received them with a timid thanks and a curious glance in her direction.

Rin innerly sighed. "How are you, Sakura?"

Again, the girl seemed startled by Rin's voice. "Oh! I'm, well...I mean, I'm well, senpai. Thank you for asking!"

"I haven't seen you lately. Are you still doing well at the Kyudo club?"

"Yes, it's great fun, senpai."

"And is that brother of yours, Shinji hassling you, Sakura?" Rin asked, scrunching her nose on mentioning his name.

In contrast, Sakura seemed flustered. "No, no. Brother Shinji has been very kind to me. And my butler takes care of me whenever I'm in trouble."

"Hmm, I see." Rin felt a bit more relief.

"Um, see you around, senpai!" Sakura bowed to her quickly and disappeared as fast as a fleeing doe.

Rin had wanted to ask so much more about Sakura. Was she happy, was she making friends, did she even have a boy she liked yet? But all Rin could find herself doing after Sakura had vanished was sighing, somewhat in worry. Although she couldn't well ask Sakura to defy her family, she wished the violet-haired girl would open up to her more, instead of being so distant.

 _Still, Sakura seemed okay. That's good I suppose._ At least she had someone to care for her at home - her female butler, whose name Rin could not remember. She did recall seeing her with Sakura on several occasions, quiet and vigilant. _That's right, she was the one with knee-length purple hair..._

That made her think that she really hadn't seen Sakura around that much. Should she have paid more attention to her? Would that even be welcomed?

"Are you well-acquainted with that girl, Rin?" Archer suddenly asked, interrupting her thoughts before they carried her off with too many questions. Rin had almost forgot that her new butler was just standing a few paces away behind her.

"You can say so. Our families were very close. Sakura and I used to play together when we were little. I care about her like a sister." She explained, still deep in thought.

"And how about now?" Archer inquired. He was more observant than she thought.

Rin hesitated. "She's forbidden from talking to me."

"Oh?" He replied, in a tone that suggested he knew as much. He peered over Rin's shoulder, presumably towards the direction Sakura had come from. "I don't see her chauffeur. Did she come alone?"

"What's that? You interested?" Rin's lips widened into a grin, triumphant that it was her turn to tease him. Although she dreaded his reply (knowing that jerk he'd probably say something like 'I might be. What? You're not jealous, are you Master?'), if he did, she knew she'd make sure Sakura stays away from him for her own protection.

"Curious." Archer instead replied nonchalantly. The knowing gleam in his eyes made it seem like he'd guessed her response, and in which case would much rather deny her the chance of a comeback. Rin couldn't help be feel a little vexed.

At last, Rin decided that she wasn't to faze Archer by withholding from him a bit of information like this. "Sakura likes to walk to school."

"Is that so? I envy the chap." Archer replied, and smirked when the remark earned him a smack from Rin that was more painful then it looked.

Rin suddenly realised that while she'd been having conversation with Archer and Sakura, more students had arrived in front of the school, some whom Rin recognised from yesterday. As some of them were whispering and giving Archer adoring looks, she knew they'd been standing by the gate for far too long. With a twitch of annoyance, she declared. "Time for me to go."

"Have fun, Rin." Archer smiled and gave her a short bow.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hmm, what did I tell you? I promised I'd update didn't I? Lately I found myself barely managing enough time to write my stories. But since Shitsuji no Monogatari have proved to be most popular with fans, I decided I mustn't let you down. So here's a little chappie. It's pretty filler, but it's what I can given how hectic my life's getting. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for all your love, and thank you for sticking with this story even though it updates so slowly!**

Check out my profile **Idyllicdream** on **Inkitt** to read the latest chapters before I publish them on fanfiction. It's a chance for you to give me pre-feedback and also input what you want to see in the stories as well.

 **Next chapter: Action. And an unsolved mystery.**

 **Happy Easter holiday.**


	7. Extra chapter

**Extra chapter**

6.5

Archer's first day

"Time to get to work, shall we?"

First, he swept through the great manor in a thorough survey of its condition. This would provide him of a mental image of not only the mansion's interior, but also what needed to be done with it. He found it to be in good shape. Although he wouldn't say the place had been kept under flawless care, he found it be satisfactory for the most part.

In particular, it pleased him how the shelves of books were kept in order and dusted (although he made sure to remember to give it at least another dusting before dawn). He was informed that Rin had been in charge of the manor for nearly a week before he arrived. Considering how the girl was not specifically trained in the precise and delicate art that is housekeeping, she managed a praise-worthy job.

He'd give her the acknowledgement on a later date, and he'd be subtle about it of course. Nobles, after all, are uncommonly edgy. Although Rin did not seem prone to the particular snobbery and pride that he knew plagued many in high society, the girl was young and inexperienced for the most part. In fact, it would be fun to see if he could tease her. Three and a half conversations with her, he already figured out exactly what to say to rile her up.

By the time his survey was over, Archer had completed a list of all the items that the manor currently lacked. Some of it included beeswax, wood polish and smooth linen tea towels. Others were more important: wine, spirits and heating fuel. Particularly the latter. A home is not a home if in cold weather it can not keep warm.

He had noted down every place he decided needed a good scrub, among all the other arrangements he had in mind.

Archer sighed, a smile coming to his face. "Now, I wonder what Rin likes for breakfast."

...

By the time he could spot dawn's rosy light tinting the horizon, Archer had already worked through what he set out to do. He had checked the pantry and the cellar, shined the glass and chandelier until they sparkled, carry out a stock check on all china and crystalware, polished the the tables and the cutlery. As for the master wardrobe, he'd rearranged them til they were as lined as a row of soldiers, brushed and folded the clothes while singling some out for airing and laundering. Finally, he completed his job by waxing the buttons on the formalwear and polishing the the footwear. As you can see, there are never a shortage of tasks for a house butler.

Just as the main clock chimed like a bell, signalling for the earliest the manor's residents, including the maids and the footman to wake, Archer had folded the napkins on the Tea Room and laid it down next to the silver utensils.

Today, he would formally introduce himself to the household staff and go over their jobs. Since he was only appointed, it may be difficult to fit in the job right away. Getting others to listen to him may prove troublesome, but such prospects don't faze him in the slightest. He had made worse enemies than a few housemaids before.

...

"...My name is Archer. As of yesterday the Young Lady officially appointed me as the Tohsaka household butler. Thus, I look forward to being in your care. It is my sincere hope we shall get along finely as colleagues. "

He leaned forward in a deep and respectful bow. In front of him stood the manor's gardener, two housemaids, and cook. They all looked quite senior (one of the housemaids was an elderly lady with greying hair, but appeared as sturdy as a willow oak) while the rest seemed to be in their middle-ages.

"Young lad, how old are you?" The old lady asked, with a crispy voice.

"I am twenty-one." He replied, smiling politely.

"Two-thirds younger than Mr. Tadao." She clicked her tongue, but not in displeasure. Like the rest, he thought she must be amazed at his age (he was only a few years older than the young lady herself). But instead of inquiring after his past experience like he expected, she only said. "You have such a peculiar name... How will we know to what to call you, Mr. Archer?"

The young man laughed humbly. "Please address me as Archer. It is...unusual, but it is the name I go by under orders of Master Tokiomi."

The others seemed startled by the mention of Tohsaka Tokiomi and looked at each other, bewildered for a moment. This, of course, didn't escape Archer's notice, but if he felt anything about it, he didn't let it show. The old lady was the only one who didn't seem fazed.

"Ano sa, you've been under the Master's service before?" The other, younger maid asked tentatively and a bit shyly.

"I have indeed." He said, his eyes calm as he surveyed their faces. "I sense you are rather surprised. Have I earned your discretion?"

"No, no. Not at all." The younger maid shook her head, glancing at her senior. "It's just that-"

"That Master Tokiomi rarely ever graces us with his presence. We've all worked for him for a number of years, but none of us see him more times than the finger counts every year." Her senior finished off the sentence, in a lucid tone that the elderly often used. "For such an elusive Master, we are quite shocked to hear you've worked for him before. And quite closely, I imagine."

Seeing their expressions, Archer can see that they were in awe over the fact that he had served their Master. At the same time, he detected hints of nervousness. Perhaps they were afraid that he'd be harsh on them and reported everything back to Tokiomi? It made him wonder what sort of feelings can a Master's name invoke in his own household.

"You have charming manners, Archer-kun." The gardener, a man with chestnut hair and a wise countenance, spoke. His voice was full of guarded approval. "I'm sure you'll make a fine butler for our Lady."

Some of them undoubtedly thought he was too young, particularly after working with Tadao for what he assumed to be many years. Some didn't quite know what to make of him, but were too old nonetheless to be bothered much. But they all seemed to warm up to his charming demeanour right away.

"I am glad to be in your favour. You can trust that I will not lose it." Archer smiled again and gave a final ceremonial bow, quite satisfied at how things had turned out.

...

He saw her enter the room as smoothly as a butterfly would graze a mirror-like surface. Her eyes shone with the bright color of green gems. She had a soft and partially reflective look in them. The room itself was brightened by her presence and grace, which was as clear as the morning light.

Watching, there was no doubt in Archer's mind that she was her father's daughter. From the regal way she held herself, to the way her head would tilt back and turn. But while Tokiomi had a distant air to him, Rin's presence somehow felt much closer, much warmer. More approachable in many ways. And of course, something in the way she moved seemed more feminine than her father.

Archer also knew that Tokiomi was considered a good-looking man, though it was more parts elegance and refinement than handsomeness in face, but never thought that he would have such a beautiful daughter.

He should have pulled out a chair for her, as per custom, but he was quite keen on observing Rin and comparing her to her father. Maybe it wasn't doing the girl any justice with such comparison, but it was one he entertained quietly nonetheless. It was until she had sat herself on a chair by the small table that Archer remembered his job. Oh well. Now he might as well serve the breakfast.

Since the food is always served on the left, and the wine on the right, he approached her carrying the plate on his left hand. When serving, a strong wrist and a firm hold is key.

When he placed the plate in front of her, a smile lit up her face and she greeted him. "Good morning, Archer. Did you sleep well?"

She made it too easy... Just for once, he should try to resist saying something snarky.

"That depends... on whom I see before I sleep." Archer felt a smirk rise to his lips. He tried his own laughter when she stared up at him, wide-eyed and in shock and blushing. "Since that is you, I guess my night was good enough."

Nope. It was just too much fun.

He watched in amusement as she looked at him angrily before turning back to her plate and fiercely attacking it with her fork. _Is she trying to dissect that piece of toast?_ He thought, chuckling. She was more naive and easy-to-tease than he'd thought. He found that he was enjoying bringing out such an angry, yet innocent reaction from her. It was much more fun to see her struggle to keep a calm face when she clearly wished nothing more than to bite him.

 _Hmph, this job may prove to be quite interesting after all..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _One evening..._

 _._

"Gina... you're more used to our new butler, I assume?" Rin, remembering yet another incident where she quite possibly bickered with her butler, asked suddenly.

"Yes, my lady." Her maid replied, holding a comb to weave through Rin's hair.

"What do you make of him?" Rin asked ponderously.

The maid hesitated, but answered earnestly after a moment of consideration. "Our opinions were mixed at first, but I think he's very sincere now, my lady. That's what I told Hide-san too."

Rin was nearly snapped out of her reverie at hearing this. Seeing her confused expression, Gina smiled generously and explained.

"It's his voice, miss, I think... I'm not too sure. It's something about him. He invokes our trust."

This was somewhat in line with what Rin had gathered from others in the household about Archer. They had all commented on how reliable Archer is, and what a fine job he does managing the estate while running as a valet, handyman and chauffeur every day. Hide-san said she never met anyone as hardworking and well-mannered as the young man.

 _"He does everything so well, that lad. And he works faster than anyone I'd seen, even our own Tadao."_ She had told Rin.

The young girl sighed. There's no helping Archer's universal popularity. Was she the only one who had seen his sadistically teasing side? Was she the only one of the receiving side of it? Was it her imagination?

Rin was suddenly feeling quite light in the head.

"Thank you, Gina. It's late now. You can retire." She told her maid, who carefully set down the brush on her table and bowed.

"Good evening, my lady."

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is an omake chapter on what happened on the first day Archer got his job. I brought and read a special book about the art of being a butler by Stanley Ager just for the sake of writing this chapter/story. However, you probably got a Black Butler vibe reading this chapter, and I shamefully admit I have no small inspiration from the series.**

 **I understand that some of my lovely readers want me to update more regularly. You have all supported me a great deal and I might never have written so much so fast without your kind words. And I'm working on chapter 7 as we speak.**

 **However, I said this times before and I must say again: I wrote this fic for the kicks. And I have a habit of putting stories on hiatus if I don't feel like I can do it justice. What's more, I have other stories I want to finish as well as finals coming in next month. So gotta get that study mode going. Sorry if this doesn't sound too appealing, but it's all I can do.**

 **Enjoy the omake!**


	8. Chapter 7: Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 7**

The year was 1926. Japan was nearing the end of what would be later known as the Taisho era. That year, Fuyuki harbour was hit by a series of cold, frosty air from the sea, bringing in heavy snow and biting temperatures right during the time Emperor Yoshihito passed away. The national holiday to commemorate the late Emperor in December marked a powerful snowstorm that dragged on for a week with few intermittent breaks. People are holed in their homes for many days. Public transports were closed. The entire city suffered. The Tohsaka Manor was no exception.

It was a dark New Year's evening. The storm was still raging outside. It was as if the gods had took the harbour city and shook it thoroughly like a snow-globe. Powerful gales thundered through the empty streets, their howling palpable to the ears. The windows shuddered against the whipping hail, rattling against its bolt and hinges, curtains flailing wildly. Snows piled up on every sill, every car, every bench, everything that's exposed in the storm's path.

Thankfully, there were still lights inside the mansion.

Rin was wrapped up in her warmest clothes, a fresh steaming cup of tea between her chilly fingers to warm them up. She was curled in into herself in her chair in the Main Study Room. Its bright shades of crimson, amber and gold reminded her of flames, and the presence of her beloved books comforted her.

However, Rin was both cold and distracted. She had not left the house for more than a week, not once stepping outside. Unable to even walk in her own garden because of the raging storm. She was incredibly bored. There was only so much one could do within one's own home. Even reading the books she had no longer satisfied her. She thought if she wouldn't die of the cold, surely she would die of boredom.

Her eyes brightened when Archer entered the room, her spirits lifting against her intentions. He was the only servant left in the great mansion. The others, including Gina and Hide, the cook and the gardener, had returned to their hometowns in the countryside temporarily for the holidays. Rin had dreaded being alone in a large mansion with only Archer for the entire holiday. But as the storm and the days dragged on, she became more aware of the empty halls and the vacuous rooms. Even Archer's presence became less intolerable.

"We need more fuel for the heating." He announced to her, his tone as-a-matter-of-factly as ever. He was wearing a simple shirt and a cardigan that fitted like it was tailor-made. But it was far from adequate protection against the cold in her opinion.

"I'm going out. Try to keep warm until I come back." He took off the cardigan to put on a heavier coat.

Rin practically jumped out of her chair. "Wait. I'm going with you."

Archer was buttoning his coat when he turned and stared at her like she had suggested take a stroll by jumping out of a plane. "Are you _mad_ , Master? Do you have any idea how cold it is outside?" He asked, almost angrily.

"If you think I'm going to let a blizzard stop me..."

"I'm just making sure you're alive by the time your father's back." He was close to yelling at her now, to which Rin smiled. This was so uncharacteristic of him. So different from her usual cool and confident butler.

"As much as I like being smothered by your concern, I think I'll die if I spend another minute in this mansion." She quickly waved off his concerns. She had been a prisoner in her own house for nine whole days. She'd be damned before she missed this opportunity to be anywhere else but here.

"Just amuse yourself and go scrub a pot or something." He told her crossly.

She didn't want to use this, but she supposed there was no quicker option to effectively make him listen to her. "Archer, as my butler, I order you to take me out."

This seemed to give him great displeasure, although he did not further his protests. He narrowed his eyes, as if chastising her with them. She just made a point to ignore it. Finally, giving up, he just turned to reach for the doorknob with a scowl and grumbled something unhappily.

"If you've decided you want to freeze to death, at least put on a scarf. Just make it quick, or I'm leaving in three minutes."

 _Shopping for fuel, this'll be fun._

 _..._

* * *

...

"On second thought, take me back." Rin said two minutes after the car left the driveway. If she had thought the mansion had been cold, outside and in the car it was utterly perishing. She had to clamp down on her mouth to prevent her teeth from clattering and making sounds she knew she would regret. She sank her neck into her shoulders, despite her heavy scarf. "My _innards_ are frozen." She muttered.

"As much as I like complying to your every whims _my lady,_ " Archer said, mirroring her words from earlier. "we're unfortunately too far out to head back."

In the months since he first he first arrived, Archer had rid himself of calling her 'Master' out of his former habit. So now, when she was deliberately 'Master' instead of 'Rin', she knew he was losing patience. But when she was 'my lady', she knew he was pissed.

Funny how there was a time when her old butler would always address her as such, and the title had actually felt formal and even slightly pampering.

Rin quickly made it known that she returned his sentiment. "This is all your fault. Aren't you supposed to have some fuel reserves for emergencies like these?"

"I'm sorry. Clearly it's _my_ fault all the stores are out of stock. And I suppose it's my fault too that it's the holidays when most shops are closed. And I guess I'll be generous enough to take the blame for this snowstorm as well." Archer said wryly.

"I'm blaming you if we freeze to death." She said accusingly, flaring up.

"We won't freeze to death. We still have some fuel left to go in the mansion." Archer said, a tad on the defensive.

"But you can't wait until the storm's passed to go outside?"

"The storm hasn't let off for a week! I might as well try now."

"I refuse to die alone with you." She snorted.

"I agree." He said, with a sarcastic lilt. "Such a prospect is definitely unappealing."

"Let's stop talking. It's sapping my energy." Rin crossed her arms and turned her body to face the side window in order to avoid having to see his irksome face.

"Fine." Came his cool reply.

As the air between them became unusually quiet, Rin started to feel her anger die down. As it did, any heat she physically felt from the argument died as well, and Rin nearly shuddered in the cold. Her breath fanned out white against the glass.

Despite his constant, insufferable teasing, it was hard to remain mad at Archer for long about almost anything. Rin's heart would always soften faster than she'd like to admit. As soon as they'd ceased arguing about whatever, Rin found that she'd already forgiven him for causing her great frustration.

The road was dark. Very few lamps were lit. All the houses they'd passed was nearly buried in snow. No pedestrian was in sight as far as Rin was aware. How different it all looked under heavy snow. The road had also become clogged with sleet, becoming slippery under the tires. But Archer was as expert as ever in his driving, that Rin nearly forgot they were travelling under serious weather conditions.

After a while, she could sense the temperature dropping in the car. She grew very still, not daring to move in order to conserve what little heat she had. It wasn't much. Her hands were wrapped around herself. In spite of trying to will herself in doing otherwise, her shoulders were shivering.

"Here. Put this on."

Something heavy landed on her. Glancing over, she saw that Archer's black wool coat was draped over her body. She looked at it hesitantly, averting her gaze back at him.

"What about you?" She asked, not quite able to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"I've survived in colder places." He gave her a steady reply, letting her know through his eyes that it was okay to have his coat. Careful examination made Rin realise he wasn't shivering like her, which made her feel better and worse at the same time. "Now be quiet and put it on. I need full concentration while driving."

His final words were spoken in a clipped tone, almost like he was embarrassed to speak to her. He turned his attention back to the road, his hands steady on the wheel. Rin, however, was skeptical. His dubious self-proclaimed high tolerance for the cold aside, Archer never had any qualms about speaking to her casually while driving, so confident was he in himself. She hadn't noticed any change in his performance because of the snow, so it must have been an excuse not to look at her.

This brought a small smile to her lips. Despite his over-confidence and his life-attachment to sarcasm, his calm exterior was far from impenetrable. _So he's not above feeling a little embarrassed, huh... Trying to be a gentleman, what a troublesome guy._

 _..._

* * *

...

"The heating system's broken down. Probably from overuse." Archer said from where he was inspecting it. He was bent on one knee, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought.

Rin, sadly knowing very little about mechanics, could only nod slowly. She really didn't like feeling so helpless or ignorant, and so she quickly made a note for herself to read up on these things. But for now, she had to settle with listening to Archer.

She couldn't help a grimace on her face, for another reason. After two hours of driving around, they'd found that all the shops were closed. Not a single one was open and selling. Rin understood that the high demand for heating fuel in the winter had probably meant that supplies are bought up quickly, but it still left a disappointing feeling in her stomach. Archer only reassured her that they would substitute their fuel with fire wood if they ever ran out.

But in the mean time, the gods seemed determined to freeze them to death tonight. They'd worried that they would ran out of fuel. Turns out, the heating system broke before the fuel emptied.

"I'm going to try and fix it," Archer said. His patient and soothing voice every bit the contrast to Rin's inner frustration. But not wanting to show it or vent it out on her butler like she did before, Rin kept quiet and resolved to watch him while he worked - if not out of some self-obligation to provide unspoken support then out of curiosity. "... but I wouldn't be too hopeful. Anyway, this is going to be a long night."

...

* * *

...

"Did you fix it?" Rin asked, embarrassed at having fallen asleep on a chair while Archer was working. She didn't recall feeling so sleepy. Now that she'd woken up, she'd noticed that the pretty chilly room was her answer.

"I did what I could." Archer replied, wiping his hands dry on a towel. "If the storm passes, in the morning we can try again. Buy some fuel and maybe get someone to repair the boiler."

He took her back to the Main Study Room, and they both settled on the bridgewater sofa in silence. It wasn't late into the evening, but it was hard to tell without a clock and with only the dark weather outside.

They sat together, both trying not to feel so cold. The whole mansion suddenly felt larger to Rin, so large that she feared its echoing and deserted halls would swallow her up. She was suddenly afraid at the thought of being alone in this giant manor, especially on a winter's night - something she had clearly not felt for a long time and told herself she'd outgrown it for years. Archer's calm and steady presence beside her was the only thing that reminded her that right this moment, she was not alone.

When he saw she was shivering again, Archer got up and wordlessly left the room. Rin waited anxiously for him to return. When he did, he came with a great blanket and draped it over gently. She clutched it and brought her knees to her chest.

"It's...really...really cold." She whispered. Archer sat next to her and ran his hand over her back comfortingly.

"I know."

She felt really ashamed that he had to take care of her like this. She was Rin Tohsaka, daughter and heiress to one of the most distinguished noble families in the Meiji and Taisho period. She was supposed to be an untouchable figure, respected, admired by all as a model of propriety and elegance. She did not shiver like a little girl.

She looked over at Archer. He was still wearing too few layers of clothes. She didn't care if he was some sort of Arctic survivor, he must feel something. As her butler, he had few possessions, so maybe this was as much as he could afford. Yet, he never complained during the months that he had served her, nor had he ever held her many comforts against her. Even now, despite his flirting tongue, he kept a respectable distance from her, just enough to keep her company.

So Rin swallowed thickly and inched over. A look of utter surprise crossed his face when she raised her arm and draped the blanket over them both, snuggling close. Her face was flushed redder than her own jacket, positively burning despite of the numbing temperature. She quickly muttered an explanation about her being still too cold for comfort, and this way they could both get warmer. But her words came out incoherent. Even worse, Archer seemed to understand. His smile was half a smirk as he let her scoot closer to him. He had the mercy of not teasing her though.

After a while, Rin began to relax. This wasn't half as bad as she'd thought. Archer's side felt warm, strong and reassuring next to her. Rin had to fight a surprising urge to lean in against him. What's the matter with her?

In order to distract herself, Rin struck a conversation.

"Hey, Archer." She asked, uncertain at first.

"Hmm?" Came his nonchalant response.

Rin inhaled deeply. She would not let herself be talked out of this and back away now. "Do you have a wish?"

Archer seemed equally as surprised as she was that she'd pose such a question. "What's with the question? I don't recall tomorrow being my birthday."

"Can't I ask you a question?" She replied impatiently, annoyed that he had to evade the question. "After all, isn't it technically New Year's Eve? We're stuck with each other, so the least we can do is to make it count."

" _Very well_." Archer replied reluctantly after a few seconds.

"You're forgetting my question. Do you have a wish you'd like to see fulfilled?"

He shrugged. "Naturally. No man lives truly free of desire. The very basic of human nature is to desire, is it not?"

He wasn't giving her a full answer. Wishing not to be sidetracked into a whole other debate, she chose the straightforward route.

"Then tell me yours, what is your wish?"

Archer chuckled and whispered to her ear. "Maybe when you're older."

Rin resisted the urge to brutally shove him away. This man had a talent of turning an innocent thing into something naughty and perverted. And the way they were so close, his jaws brushing her hairline and right next to her ear made the blood rush to her cheeks even more furiously.

Eventually though, she just sighed to herself - Archer wasn't one to give up his secrets easily, is he? Her expression seemed to be the one Archer was expecting, so his smile only deepened. He had a satisfied look, didn't say anything, and was thoughtful.

"I want to be free." He finally said, after a long silence. His voice sounded truly wistful. It was so very distant, like the tone you use when speaking of an unspeakable dream. "I want to live a life that's my own, free of strife and free from people with glorified ideals. I want to travel without becoming involved in conflicts."

Rin thought it didn't sound like a bad dream. It somehow suited him very much. Suited his character, his manners, his words. She detected some bitterness in it - something from his past must have changed him greatly. She could tell his dream had not always been the same. Regardless, she realised he had wished for freedom. That, in itself could be considered a beautiful, even noble dream.

"Is that an indirect way of saying you want me to fire you?" She said, her eyes taking on a teasing gleam.

Archer snorted. "Like you can go without me to take care of you."

Her eyes abruptly turned to a glare. "Do you actually _want_ to be sacked?" She said testily, in a heated tone which indicated that depending on his answer, she could easily grant him his wish right here and now.

Archer didn't seem to want to lose his job yet, so he quickly picked a different subject. "Hmph, I do believe it's your turn. You know of my wish, now you tell me yours."

"-have any." Rin said, not fully assuaged.

"What?"

"You heard. I don't really have one." Rin said again, instantly abandoning her previous flare in temper in favour of a new one.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's impossible to want for nothing." Archer said in a practical tone. He brought his palm to his forehead and muttered something to himself that sounded like beration.

"I'm born in one of the richest families in the country! It's not like I have anything to wish for that I don't already have." She was starting to feel stupid. Was she wrong to strike up this conversation with Archer of all people?

"Not even your father's affections?" Archer quirked a brow.

Rin nearly backtracked. "I don't care for my father's affections. My father hasn't been a part of my life for a long time," Her reply came automatically. Partly because it sounded so convincing, it was the explanation she had fed others countless times in situations like this.

But Archer, with his ever observant eyes was piercing her. "You're not being honest to me, Rin." He said slowly. "I wonder if you're even being honest to yourself."

She was getting riled up again (these flares seem to come in waves) "What would you know-?"

"Listen, it's natural to expect praise and attention from a parent. You've grown up without a mother, so of course you would want to be closer to your father. Blood ties aren't denied so easily, Rin. Is that not your wish?"

His words blew past all her defences. They rang so close, so close to the hidden truth. The truth she'd never admit. For a rare moment, Rin was rendered speechless.

"Since when did you claim to know so much about me?" She said finally, sounding a little disappointed. She thought she'd hidden her thoughts pretty well, but if Archer could read them (even the hidden ones) so easily, then what about others? Even now, her pride made her refuse to admit to anything he'd said.

"I'm wiser than you think." He said, giving her a devilish wink.

She elbowed him in the side. Her eyes avoided his. "Don't flatter yourself!"

They spent the rest of the night either taking about unimportant, irrelevant things or bathing in comfortable (and sometimes irritated fuming) silence. Soon, Rin's eyes grew weary. She passed into sleep without realising how tired she was. Archer, remaining awake, only smiled when he saw that she was asleep. He shook his head, gave a long sigh before gently lifting the girl into his arms to bring her upstairs. He thought he'd admonish her the next day about her habit of falling asleep in random places. But for now, he had been right - this was a long night.

The next morning Rin awoke not remembering half the conversation she'd had with Archer that night. The storm had finally let off. The sun was shining with such brilliance once again as to give life and beauty to the smallest, most mundane things. Under the warmth of the sun, the snow glittered, making the day even more radiant than it should have. The storm was finally over.

True to his words, Archer set out the next day to find a mechanic to look at the mansion's heating system. But there was no need, really. A few hours after Archer had left it last night, having thought that he could personally fix it no further, the house's heating system burst back into life. The night yesterday wasn't half as cold, now that the heating worked properly.

As soon as Rin had got over her 'morning uselessness' as Archer calls it, she quickly exacted her revenge on her butler for putting on such an infuriating act last night. In the form of a sneaky snowball to his back, of course. When Archer had recovered from his initial shock (which lasted about two seconds), he was instantly on her heels for his revenge too. Soon, the two of them were playfully covered in snow and were lying on their backs panting. Both stared into the blue sky with their faces flushed, but feeling lighter than either had been since forever. Rin laughed, Archer smirked. This was the way life was at the Tohsaka mansion.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To all those who bother reading A/N:**

 **So this is the long-awaited update. By now, you guys must be so used to my no-update apologies that I don't see a point in saying it again. You guys know the drill. Well, all I could say is that summer is finally here and I'm on a long-due break from my high school finals. I'm moving to university next year, so this is a crisis time in my life. My grandfather also got hospitalised. For a while, everyone thought he would die. I also have two troubling parental relationships to deal with, as well as some crazy and cranky relatives.**

 **This is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story. It's literally 1AM, and _my_ eyelids are heavy.**

 **Now, for the real news. I'm already working on chapter 8 and 9 for the Butler's Tale at the moment. I'm not going so far as to promise a quick update, but I will at least promise a cameo of the other canon** **Fate servants in the next few upcoming chapters.**

 **In the mean time, thanks so much for your support of this story. It means a lot to me. Every time I feel tired of writing a chapter, I go back to your reviews and they warm my heart immensely. Don't ever believe that reviews don't help with a story's update.**

 **So what do you think about this chapter? Too much fluff? Review to let me know.**

* * *

New update:

One of my guest reviewers was slightly surprised that at the 1926 bit at the beginning of this chapter. That's when it hit me that although I've always pictured this story in a historical setting - more specifically the Japanese post-war era or Taisho-Showa period, I haven't exactly made it clear...(*facepalms) Sorry for any confusion. I don't think there's any problem if you keep a modern setting in your mind when reading this story for now, although **[mild spoiler alert]** there'll be mention of the Great Depression in later chapters, as well as WW1.

The story genre is not primarily Historical, in any case. So the focus won't be clear until later chapters. Even so, it's still fiction, not pure history. So there's always an element of the imagination there. So I wouldn't mind too much if you guys thought this was a semi-modern story XD


End file.
